Trapped in Pokemon
by Yaoiboyz
Summary: I was just playing Pokémon platinum and the screen turned off so I fall a sleep and wake up in the game please leave a review Also it's gets better along the way chapter 7 next
1. Chapter 1

Ok second second fanfic so for this one I am just basically telling you how I play Pokemon platinum so please don't hate and review you don't have to like it just bear with it ok thanks I will try to post on Saturday like my truth or dares I might post 2 chapters so... Yeah yaoiboy out


	2. Episode1

yaoiboy:ok if you guys read this and like it I will do you Pokemon white 2

so yeah remember 2nd fanfic so be nice anyway send reviews to what Pokemon team you want me to have any let the story begins I am the boy but I have Anthony's hair from smosh and red jacket and jeans blue eye so yeah lets skip the t.v part ok now let us begin oh yeah this -thought- is thought and this /talking to you/.

"YAOIBOY TIME TO WAKE UP AND GET YOUR POKEMON" yelled someone.

-who the heck is she and Pokemon is this a prank-I thought crossly

"fine"I grumbled I got up and looked around then something dawned -Pokemon pun attended- on me I was in Pokemon platinum I just had a fan boy momentI squealed and started jumping up and down -I am in POKEMON YES yes yes-.

i ran down the stairs past mom to the lake as soon I got there I got attacked by a starly and then the prof appeared behind me and said "here choose one" and opened a briefcase and I just grabbed one and throw her out /it is a girl/ "quick use tackle umm... Turtwig ok I guess" turtwig ran around And around it then rammed into its back knocking it out/should I do it like the games the battle time it's up to you cuz I want to know what you think/the starly had disappeared./time skip to professor Rowan lab and I nicknamed turtwig petal and it is lv. 9/.

"professor I am here Oof hey watch.. Oh it's you Barry"I exclaimed annoyed

"HEY I should fine you but your my friend so do you have a beginner I chose chimchar got to go bye"-loser my Pokemon will kick his butt-

yaoiboy:ok episode one ended I will let ocs in for me to battle but tell me what there attacks they have and lv so bye i all so want you to send me battle pics so draw a battle cuz I want to see some thing for my avatar pic it think this would be cool


	3. Waring

Yaoiboy:ok guys I am NOT going to post for a while cuz I have a lot of home work my schools a JERKFACE anyway send some dares to truth&dare and what team I should have in trapped in Pokemon it will be helpful thnx


	4. Episode 2

Yaoiboy: okay guys right now I am on route 201

turtwig:lv 9 attacks:tackle, withdraw, absorb

I was walking around route 201 looking for a starly but all I found were bidoofs

"here starly starly starly all I want to do is capture you please come out" I mumbled.

after about 5-10 minutes I found a lv 5 starly (I changed the battle typing)

-battle turtwig vs starly-

"turtwig use absorb" I said as turtwig Shot out two vines wrapped around starly draining its Energy but it wiggled out out and tackled turtwig I thought it would be a perfect time to throw a pokeball so I reached into my bag grabbed one and throw it at starkly hitting its chest absorbing it into the ball (wiggle wiggle wiggle ding) "YES I GOT A STARLY ok now what should I name you uumm how about sky you like" I felt the ball move so I guessed that was a yes so I started to train him

yaoi: ok guys this is episode 2 next episode I will go to route 202 and get a new pal

Turtwig: before training lv9 atks:tackle, withdraw, absorb. After training lv12 atks: same attacks nickname/petal

starly: before training lv5 atks: tackle, growl, quick attack, after training lv9 atks: same but learned wing attack nickname/sky


	5. Special episode

**yaoi:hey guys ok I will make the chapters longer just for you if get at least 5 reviews I will post a new one also this is a special episode I will battle a oc that I made so longer chapter so yeah **

_**turtwig/lv12 attacks/tackle, absorb, withdraw, nickname:petal**_

_**starly/lv9 attacks/tackle, wing attack, growl, quick attack, nickname:sky**_

**yaoi:ok so now you know them lets get back to the story **

here I was on route 202 looking for a shinx but then from the corner of my eye I saw some yellow so I sent out sky.

-sky v.s kricketot-

" sky wing attack" I said sky wings glowed blue flying back and forth hitting it but it would not get knocked out the I saw it was glowing red.

"stop sky it is using bind" but I was to late the bug type Pokemon shot out a beam hitting sky's wings stoping wing attack completing and causing an explosion knocking sky out

"good job sky return go petal"

- petal v.s kricketot-

" petal tackle then absorb then withdraw" petal did as I said charging at the hitting it into a tree trapped it to the tree by wrapping two glowing red vine around the tree and him taking some of its energy recoiling the vine it glowing light blue showing that it was using withdraw just as the kricketot shot out a beam hitting petal but petal was perfectly fine so I grabbed a Pokeball and throw it at the bug type (wobble,wobble,wobble,ding) I just capture a kricketot.

-battle end-

I was waiting at the Pokemon center for my Pokemon to heal then I saw someone with blue and red hair and she had 3 Pokemon so I retrieved my heal Pokemon and said "uumm excuse me but can we maybe have a battle to train my Pokemon I need it" And she smiled and said "sure but don't crying to your mom when you lose oh and my name is Anna now let's get this battle on"

-yaoi v.s Anna-

ANNA/new trainer

Pokemon:lv10 starly, lv12 chimchar, lv6 shinx

"go petal/chimcar" we both yelled

"petal tackle then withdraw" as turtwig was running the chimcar used ember hitting mine away but the withdraw worked raising my tour twigs defense.

"petal return you did good now go sky and use wing attack" sky flew up then came diving with blue wings hitting chimcar over and over but chimcar used scratch to grab sky's wings and throwing him into the ground but sky just used tackle knocking the chimcar out.

"Return sky/chimcar go bugsy/starly" kricketot was glowing blue waiting but was sent flying back because of a wing from the starly as soon as it landed a dark blue beam hit it knocking it out she returned starly and sent out shinx and it returned bugsy and sent out petal just one tackle knocked out shinx because it was a critical hit

-battle end yaoi won-

we both went to heal our Pokemon and she left saying bye.

yaoi: this one is slightly longer then the other hope you liked

YAOI'S TEAM:lv13 turtwig attacks:tackle, absorb, razor leaf, withdraw/lv 11 starly attacks: tackle, wing attack, growl, quick attack/lv8 kricketot attacks: growl, bide.

yaoi: i will have a yaoi's team if they learned a new attack or evolved okay bye


	6. Episode 4

YAOI:hey guys toning special there WOULD be if I thought of a oc but can you guys send some plz ok time for the team

YAOIS team: petal(turtwig) lv.13 attacks/tackle, absorb, razor leaf, withdraw,

sky(starly) lv.11 attacks/tackle, wing attack, quick attack, growl

bugsy(kricetot) lv.8 attacks/growl, bide

-story-

i was in jublife city looking for the Pokemon centre looking for a little bit of red then I saw it out of the corner of my eye I saw it.

-time skip-

i kept on peeking around the corner seeing Barry sitting there waiting staring at a tree covered in honey so I took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs "hey Barry wanna battle" running to him he was standing with a Pokeball in hand.

-YAOI vs BARRY-

"go bugsy/starly"

bugsy shut it eyes and glowed blue standing still as starly used tackle over and over but before the last tackle hit bugsy little lasers were competing out of bugsy all aiming on starly then shooting a dark blue beam out sending starly to the ground knocking it out.

kricetot started to glow and change form and evolved into kricetune so I thought I would return him and train sky.

"return and go sky/chimchar"

sky just kept on using wing attack knocking chimchar out.(my laptop died before I could save the changes to the story so I got annoyed and made it cheap don't be mad If you aren't you get A ... COOKIES and cupcake)

- battle end-

so after I said goodbye to Barry I healed my Pokemon got a bite to eat and went to bed for the night wondering does my family miss me.

YAOIBOYZ: you may wonder when will I battle the gym and the answer NEVER actually next chap yay also leave a review to what team I should have also this is not how I play the game anymore it is just my imagination so you want the cookie now (nudge nudge)

YES okay here you go also check my other story out it is called singsong I make parodies and songs about well Pokemon (and I take reviews for what parodies you want me to make) BYE

almost forgot the team check

1# PETAL lv13 attacks:tackle, absorb, razor leaf, withdraw

2# SKY lv12 attacks:tackle, wing attack, quick attack, growl

3# BUGSY lv10 attacks:growl, FURY CUTTER, bide

okay bye


End file.
